An owner or a driver of a vehicle may want or need to communicate information to people outside of the vehicle. These communications may take the form of printed or written notes. For example, a driver may receive a receipt for a parking fee or a parking permit which needs to be visible to a parking attendant or parking enforcement officer. Other situations may arise where a driver or an owner may want to leave a note for people around the vehicle.